Lovers Leap
by TimeTravelFreak2
Summary: During the last battle Harry and Ginny are sent back in time. What happens next? Contains soul bond. Lol I suck at summaries. Please read all you Hinny shippers.
1. To the Order

Prelude: To The Order

**A/N: Thoughts are in italics**

_Ginny? _Harry asked.

_Yea?_ Ginny replied.

_Me, Ron, and Hermione are going on a mission. I see you later._ Harry answered. At this harry could feel anger coming from Ginny.

_I'm coming too harry! _she screamed.

Harry grimaced._ Fine!_ he said.

GinnyWeasley43

Two minutes later Ron was arguing that Ginny couldn't come.

"She's not coming with us! What if she dies?" He exclaimed.

"Ron," Hermione started, "what if YOU die?" Hermione looked at him questioningly.

Ron seemed unable to answer. "Well, erm, I guess, uh, I die?" He stammered.

Hermione nodded. "Exactly. Any of us can die," she said.

She let that sink in. Finally Ron nodded.

"Okay. Ginny can come."

GinnyWeasley43

"This way," Harry whispered. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny followed close behind Harry.

"Wildfire and Lightning to the left path. Raven and Lion to the right. Stay close to the path," Harry whispered. Everyone nodded.

"Guys, this is it. The war ends tonight," Ron said.

Ginny nodded. "Expecto Patronum! Tell the Order this: To the Order. Wildfire, Raven, Lion, and Lightning in Forbidden Forrest. Do not come. The last message. The last night." Her doe patronus galloped off into the sky and before long was a dot in the sky.

"Ginny what did you mean by the last message the last night?" Hermione asked.

Harry answered, "The war ends tonight like Ron said."

GinnyWeasley43

Harry and Ginny crept along the left path of the forest.

"I don't have a good feeling about this, Gin," Harry said.

Ginny nodded. Suddenly they were surrounded by death eaters.

Ginny shrieked. "Raven! Lion! Help!"

One of the death eaters pressed his finger to his dark mark. Then Harry's scar exploded with pain.

GinnyWeasley43

Ron and Hermione were walking along the path to the right.

"Hey, I remember this path! Harry and I went along this path when Hagrid showed us Grawp," Hermione said.

Ron shuddered. "I still can't believe you and harry actually listened to Hagrid an took care of the giant."

Hermione hit him. "Ron that's rude!"

Just then the worst thing happened. Ginny's voice rang throughout the woods.

"Raven! Lion! Help!"

That was all it took for Ron to charge in Ginny's direction.

"Ron wait!" Hermione called.

But it was no use. Ron was already halfway to ginny. Hermione had no choice but to run after him.

GinnyWeasley43

Harry and Ginny were tied and bound up tight and our wands were taken away.

"Harry Potter. Come to die. And you've brought your little girlfriend too," Voldemort whispered.

"It ends tonight tom!" Yelled harry.

"Got an attitude, Potter?" Voldemort asked softly. "How do you feel about this then? AVADA KEDAVERA!"

Harry froze when he saw where the curse was heading.

"Ginny!" He cried.

GinnyWeasley43

Ginny saw it coming. The green light of the killing curse. You know how you always hear people say they saw there life flash before their eyes, well so did Ginny. Everything, everything, everything she ever did or saw. Harry, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry saving her from Tom. Tom Marvalo Riddle, the person responsible for that was now the mad, mass killer about to kill Ginny, had started the whole thing. Her entire involvement in the war started because of him. She saw Harry walk into the common room. Her rush up and kiss him. Her thinking it was all a dream. Harry asking her out. They had dated for a few years and Harry was a bit anxious this morning at the Burrow. Ginny had no idea why. Why hadn't she asked?

Just then someone flung themselves straight towards the killing curse. Ginny screamed as the persons dead body fell to the ground, dead. It was Ron. Her brother who couldn't stand her, who called her his baby sister, was now dead in her place. Ginny saw Harry sitting motionless, staring at the dead body of his first best friend.

GinnyWeasley43

"AVADA KEDAVERA!"

Hermione ran faster. Her heart beating. What if Ginny? Harry? Or even Ron? No, she could not think about that now.

She drew closer to the bushes, the barrier between her and the death eaters that had gotten harry and ginny.

THUMP.

Something fell to the ground.

Poor Harry or Ginny she thought.

But something wasn't right. Ginny's scream had pierced the silent night and Harry's ragged breath was coming from an area in front of her. So that left...

"Ron!" She whispered, tears in her eyes.

Without thinking she ran out into the open and quickly located Ron's body.

Hermione ran over to it and hugged it tight.

"Oh Ron," she whispered softly.

"CRUCIO," Voldemort said.

Hermione braced herself, expecting pain, but none came!

"AVADA KEDAVERA!" Voldemort shrieked.

"Until death do we part," Hermione whispered to Ron's dead form.

Then the curse hit and Hermione collapsed on Ron's body. Except she was dead before she hit the ground.

GinnyWeasley43

After Voldemort killed Hermione, Voldemort showed us his memories of all of our friends who were caught and killed.

Harry and Ginny were forced to watch all our friends or people we cared for die. Luna; Neville, who took a Death Eater with him; Parvati and Padama; Cho went and Harry's face tense up; Dean and Seamus put up a good fight and took down three Death Eaters; Hannah Abbott; Ginny's family, well the rest of it as Fred and Ron went down; Harry's family, he looked away; and finally Andromeda Tonks.

Harry shook. Teddy was there. Teddy and Andie finally were caught.

"Now I'll have the pleasure of killing you both. But first let's duel," said Voldemort. Ginny and Harry were untied and given they're wands.

"Now say good bye to each other and prepare to die." Ginny turned to Harry. They looked at each other.

"I'll always love you," Harry said softly. Ginny smiled and said, "Me too." "Always and always," they said together. Then Voldemort shot the killing curse at them and everything went black.


	2. What the?

Chapter One: what the...?

_Whah,_ thought Harry as he woke up. _I'm in my...cupboard?_

Harry was jolted up with a start. Then, "Boy up. Now. We have to take Dudley and Pierss to the Zoo," called the unmistakable voice of his Uncle Vernon.

_Ahhhhh_! cried a shrill voice.

"Ginny?" He called out. After receiving no answer he got out of the cupboard, only to find Dudley standing in his path.

"Who's Ginny? Is she your girlfriend? How would YOU have a girlfriend anyway? No girl likes you," Dudley said.

"Okay, okay very funny pranking me like this. I know dying is hard, but you don't have to recreate my life to make me feel better," said Harry. Dudley just looked at Harry like he was out of his mind.

"Since when are you dead? And more importantly when am I dead?" Asked Dudley. "Umm...since one of my lot, Lord Voldemort killed you," Harry replied promptly.

"Daddy! Dad, he's gone mad!" Dudley exclaimed, calling Harry's Uncle Vernon. Harry groaned inwardly. His uncle hated him.

"Boy! Get up and make the bacon! I'm hungry!" Screamed Uncle Vernon. Harry stopped. "What what's today's date?" Harry asked fearfully.

Uncle Vernon said, "23 May, 1990. Why? What's it to you anyway?" Harry screamed, swore, screamed some more, and fainted.

GinnyWeasley43

"Harry? Harry where are you?" Ginny muttered, "Am I blind Harry or am I dead?" Then The lights flashed on and in came George and...FRED!

"Hello, dear sister." Said Fred.

"Are you having" George said.

"A Harry Potter daydream?" Finished Fred.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ginny screamed. Then her mom came in, "Ginny dear please don't scream so loud." Ginny nodded. If she was back in time so be it. She would change everything.

"Ohhhhhhh! It's his first year!" She exclaimed. Everyone looked at her funny. "Ohhhh. Um...Ron's first year!" Ginny said.

"Are you sure you aren't talking about Harry Pott-"

"No! But Ron is lucky he's in his year!" Ginny said quickly, cutting off the twins.

"Boys! Don't tease your sister! She is clearly worked up about something!" Mrs. Weasley said sternly. Then in a gentle tone,"Ginny whatever it is you can talk to me. Okay?" Ginny nodded. It was a new chance for her...and for everyone. Ginny was going to use it to her advantage.

**A/N: Yeah. Pretty pathetic chapter. The next one will probably be short as well. Sorry.**


	3. Lies, Spies, and Pies

Chapter Three: Lies, Spies, and Pies

**A/N: I'm sorry if it's really short. Also in the last chapters I totally forgot the disclaimer! Thank you to the kind reviewer who let me know. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does. I just own the time travel plot.**

Harry had told the Dursleys that he wasn't feeling good to avoid revealing his parseltoung ability and using accidental magic, but still planned on releasing it after placing a notice-me-not charm on it.

After Harry got to the bathroom, he apperated to the orchard behind the Burrow. Not long after, Ginny came up to him.

"Hi Harry!" Ginny Weasley, said, "We get to change things for the better this time round. So, what's the first thing we need to do?" Harry had immediately known the answer.

"Sirius," he said right away. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Obviously," she said. Harry desperately wanted to get away from the Dursleys.

"So what about the soul bond? I think it was carried over into this timeline. And what about the horucrux scar? Is it still there? I don't wanna die again!" Harry started crying loudly, "Stupid! Bloody! Eleven! Year-old! Feelings!" Ginny watched helplessly.

"No one is gunna die. Just Tom and his death eaters!" Ginny said forcefully. "Look on the bright side! We can still do wandless magic." Harry laughed. A blade of grass cut free and stated flying around in midair. Ginny laughed. Harry love her laugh. It made everything seem better.

Suddenly the laughter stopped. Ginny's eyes were wide and fixed on a spot located directly behind them.

"Ginny?" Harry asked nervously,"Is one of your brothers standing behind me?"

Slowly Ginny nodded her head. "It's Ron," she whispered before fainting. Harry caught her and looked up at his first best mate.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded his head, "I suppose Ginny told you I'm one of her brothers, always and always." Harry started to nod. Then caught himself. _Waaaait a minute,_ thought Harry.

"We promised them that night," Harry replied to Ron's words, "The last message?"

"'To the Order. Wildfire, Raven, Lion, and Lightning in Forbidden Forrest. Do not come. The last message. The last night'," Ron answered.

Harry smiled and hugged Ron. "Your alive! Fred's alive! Remus and Tonks are alive! Hermione is alive! Hedwig's alive! Luna, Neville, Parvati, Padama, Cho, Dean, Seamus, and Andromeda! They are all alive."

Ron smiled, "This time Teddy will have his parents."

Harry nodded, "To bad the Death Eaters are alive, thought."

Ginny started to wake up. "Ron?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm here," he said, "Sorry I was spying on you guys."

Harry shrugged, "well it's not every day a dead person spy's on you, eh?" This brought a wave of laughter.

"Erm...I brought pies," Ron said.

Harry laughed. Lies, spies and pies!

**A/N: The next chapter with Harry in it skips to the hut with Hagrid. It will have a few minor flashbacks thus the chapters name. Um...so do you think Hermione goes back in time?**

**Trivia Question! What is Lily Potter's, Harry's daughter, middle name? Please say your answer and House! 5 points to the first twenty people who get it right! And one thousand points from Gryffindor! Muahahaha! Lol just joking.**

**Gryffindor:0**

**Ravenclaw:0**

**Hufflepuff:0**

**Slytherin:0**


	4. Author's Note(cringing as I dodge fruit)

**Hi guys! Listen I'm so sorry but I need more people to responded to the trivia question. I need at least twenty answers and I only have maybe five. Please read and review. Also while your at it. Tell your BFFS and best mates about this story. I'm sorry if you thought this was an update. I hate these author notes in the middle of a story but it's gotta be done. I guess it's temporarily on hiatus until I decide to update again or you all answer the trivia question. But as of right now the poll is:**

**Slytherin: 5**

**Ravenclaw: 5**

**Hufflepuff: 0**

**Gryffindor: 15**

**Come on 'Puffs! You can do it! I have faith in you! Meanwhile go, go snakes! Go, go eagles! Go, go lions. **

**I'll update the poll as I get more reviews, so you'll know when it's time for the next chapter.**

**Anywho! Thanks for the support! I love you all!**

**~GinnyWeasley43**


	5. Horrid Excuse

Hi, so yeah. Not an update, but I just don't really have anything right now, but fear not, I refuse to abandon this story. It's the first one I ever came up with, so I won't give up that easily. If you have any story request, though, or ideas for this one, PM me and I'll be sure to look at them and if I like them, I'll add them in.

Until then,

TimeTravelFreak

(Previously HarryGinny4evah)

The poll is:

R-5

G-30

S-10

H-0


	6. Poll

Hey all! I'm posting this to each of my stories. I have opened a poll and I want your contribution. Please check it out. Whether your a Potterhead, Descendants fan, Lunar Chronicals fan, or Once Upon A Time fan, this is okay for you. I would really appreciate your contribution so please check it out.

Thanks,

TimeTravelFreak2


End file.
